Innuendos
by TheRamenNoodleGirl
Summary: Expect the Unexpected. That is what shinobi are taught. But the Naruto gang forgets that as they listen in to a very interesting conversation between Gaara and Sakura. Uh oh What were they doing in there all alone? Read on and see what Naruto finds ; R


One-shot Innuendos

Standard Disclaimer applies here because I'm too lazy to type the whole thing. Wow, I still wish I could own Naruto. Now wouldn't that be the day?

Author's Notes: Hey guys! This a super funny, believe me it is, fanfic. Well, watch as the Naruto gang misunderstands the situation.

DEDICATED TO MY BEST FRIEND AARTI! For her very special b'day! This is one of your many gifts sweetheart, my most popular fanfiction =D

_  
"Sakura" Gaara's voice chided.  
"I know Gaara but I'm kinda scared you know"  
"It won't hurt much, only a second" Gaara soothed her.  
"But Gaara! It's so big! Why do you have one so big?"

Meanwhile, Naruto who didn't trust Gaara after the whole kissing incident was listening outside the door. Eyes wide, his ears were twitching, yearning to hear more of their conversation. He crouched stealthily, masking his chakra when Hinata, Ino, Temari and Shikamaru came accross him.

"Who are you spying on Naruto?" Ino questioned, her curiousty now piqued.  
"How troublesome. We shouldn't be doing this." Shikamaru drawled.  
"Speak about yourself pineapple head. I have no qualms about spying especially if it involves my little brother and Sakura-chan. They didn't even bother to mask their chakra signatures. Something must be occupying ALL their attention." Temari commented.

"Sakura you need this...Don't back down now." Gaara spoke smoothly.  
"Gaara I'm not ready for this. It's too early in the process. Can't we wait?" she begged him.  
"Sakura you were the one who pleaded me to do it. It gets better, I promise." he said now sounding the slightest bit irritated.  
"Fine! But I still wish you had a smaller one."  
"We have been over this before. It is simply not possible for me to exchange."  
"I can do it! I'm a medic." "Sakura, my patience is dwindling now. I will finish this now itself. I have duties to get back to."

The gang heard shuffling sounds of some one moving around the room and a loud CRASH!  
"Oh my god! That bastard's forcing Sakura-chan!" Naruto panicked.  
"Oh shut up blondie! My brother would never force any one. Sakura wanted this remember? Whoa! I didn't know that Gaara had, whoa!" Temari responded.  
"That'a rich coming from a blond herself. What a drag..." shikamaru volunteered while leaning against the door.  
"Hey! No one insults forehead except for me!" Ino joined in.  
While they bickered amongst themselved Hinata quietly listened at the door and turned more and more red by the second. Even a tomato would envy the red she was currently sporting.  
Naruto noticed this and quickly scooted back to the door, his face screwed up in concentration. Soon the others joined in, intently listening to the on-going conversation between the two.

"Gaara! This feels weird you know?"  
"I don't, now I'm going in."  
"Would it hurt you to be nicer to your patient? she asked innocently.  
"Hn."  
"Whoa! Aaaaaaaah!" she screamt.

"Sakura-chan! I'm going in guys! This has gone too far now!" Naruto said.  
"Ano, I th-thi-think w-w-we all sh-shou-should." Hinata stuttered.  
They all nodded once and pushed the door open.

What a sight! Only Sakura's face was visible as Gaara back covered the view. Her eyes were closed as she clutched onto Gaara's arm.  
They were fully clothed. Oh SHIT!  
Gaara held an injection in his hand. He was holding Sakuras' arm and looking curiously at all of them.

"Ah-uh-we-uh well we, uh thought you were well, uh...Nothing!" Naruto stammered.  
Gaara glared at them. They all quickly slipped out of the room while Sakura opened her eyes.

"What was up with them?"  
Gaara could only shrug in response.  
_

Author's Notes: For those of you dodos (Yes, I'm aware no one uses that word any more) who didn't understand, naruto et al thought that Gaara and Sakura were having sex. So, I'm sure you understand what 'big' implies. ;) hehehe

Ja Ne guys! Remember I believe in the 3 Rs!  
Read Relish Review! :D


End file.
